The New Girl Gizoogled
by KLsInAllTheFandoms
Summary: I decided to make a different version of my story The New Girl. If you haven't read it, you might want to before you read this. This version is a lot funnier though! Rated T for cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire or any of the characters, or the website called Gizoogle. Enjoy.**

It was a cold-ass lil chilly Fridizzle night, Kasey was layin on her bed typin on her laptop. Da door suddenly burst open. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Kasey gasped.

"Don't you know how tha fuck ta knock?" Biatch axed loudly.

"Momma wants ta rap ta you, now!" Kaseyz 10 year oldschool brutha, Dalton holla'd.

"Ugh, what tha fuck about?" Kasey sighed gettin up.

"I don't give a fuck." Dude ran off.

Kasey done cooked up her way downstairs. "Yeah mom, biatch? What did you wanna rap about?"

"Kasey gots a seat." Her momma holla'd.

Kasey could peep a straight-up trippin look on her momz face. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch hesitated but then sat down. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. "Mom, what tha fuck be happenin?"

"Well uh, you see, mah thang wants ta move mah crazy ass ta a place up in Canada.. Uhm called White Chapel."

"Wait, do dis mean what tha fuck I be thinkin it means, biatch? We're movin again?" Kasey sort of shouted n' gots up. Kaseyz momma could only nod.

"UGH, muthafucka! AS SOON AS I MAKE FRIENDS IN OUR NEW PLACE YOU HAVE TO GO AND MOVE US AROUND AGAIN!" Kasey was now screaming. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch ran back upstairs n' slammed tha door ta her room fo' realz. All her ass wanted now was ta be alone. This was tha 3rd time her mutha had moved her around cuz of her thang since her daddy died. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Biatch was beyond chillaxed of movin so much, her ass closed her laptop, set it on her desk n' laid up in her bed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Soon her ass drifted off ta chill.

Da next morning, her ass raised up ta tha smell of pancakes. Normally, her ass would be straight-up buckwild since it was her straight-up breakfeast chicken n' her ass didn't git em often. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. This mornin was different. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch figured her mutha was only tryin ta 'make up' fo' movin her again yo, but her ass wasn't buyin dat shit. Kasey gots up n' strutted downstairs.

"Mornin sweetie!" her mutha holla'd as her ass strutted tha fuck into tha kitchen where her lil brutha was already scarfin down pancakes.

"Morning" Biatch mumbled n' sat down.

"Have some pancakes, muthafucka! They're yo' favorite!" her momma holla'd settin a plate of two warm pancakes up in front of her muthafuckin ass.

"No props, not hungry." Kasey grumbled.

"Oh come on, I know yo ass is fucked up but cheer up, muthafucka! It may be fun, you may hook up some freshly smoked up playas!"

"Thatz what tha fuck you holla'd last time, n' look where our crazy-ass asses is now, movin again!" Kasey yelled n' gots up n' headed back upstairs.

"Well make shizzle you git start packin our crazy-ass asses is leavin tomorrow!" her momma shouted up ta her but then sighed.

Kasey laid on her bed, her ass turned on tha TV. "Ugh I guess I mo' betta start packing" Biatch mumbled ta her muthafuckin ass n' gots up n' started packin all of her shiznit up.

Da next dizzle everyone had finished packing. Kasey gots up n' strutted downstairs dressed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Okay momma I be locked n loaded ta go I guess"

"Great, muthafucka! Go brang all yo' shiznit thatz not ta heavy downstairs. Da movers will git tha rest when tha arrive soon."

Kasey sighed n' dragged her muthafuckin ass back upstairs, her ass gots most of tha boxes n' put em downstairs.

Later on tha movers had gotten all tha shiznit up in tha movin truck n' they our crazy-ass asses locked n loaded ta go.

Kasey sat up in tha back of tha hoopty beside her brutha n' stared at his muthafuckin ass. "What is you playing?"

Dalton didn't look up but continued playin his stupid-ass game. "Just a game. No you can't play."

"Well, I just axed geez." Kasey rolled her eyes n' stared up tha window. This was goin ta be a long-ass trip.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter to this. I know its kind of a stupid thing, but it's fun to make. Again I don't own My Babysitter's a Vampire or Gizoogle.**

It was mostly silent tha whole trip there. Da only noises was tha ones on tha road n' from Daltonz vizzle game. Kasey stared up tha window tha entire trip. It was a long-ass trip, so they done cooked up a gangbangin' few stops here n' there.

"We're here up in White Chapel. Only a lil longer before our crazy asses git ta our house!" Kaseyz mutha announced n' they approached tha White Chapel sign. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Kasey kept on tha fuckin' down-low.

When they finally gots ta they freshly smoked up house, Kasey gots outta tha hoopty n' just stood there. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch stared all up in tha freshly smoked up crib yo. Her brutha gots up n' ran inside as fast as he could.

"Help unload Kas" Kaseyz momma holla'd.

Kasey rolled her eyes n' started ta help gettin every last muthafuckin thang tha fuck into tha house. Once every last muthafuckin thang was up in tha doggy den they started unpacking, afta Kaseyz bed was set up her ass laid up in dat shit.

"Ugh, dis place seems so boring." Kasey holla'd ta her muthafuckin ass, her momma opened her door. "Yo, tomorrow you start yo' freshly smoked up school. Yo ass should be aiiight"

"Yeah, joy!" Biatch replied sarcastically.

"Cheer up, it aint so bad." Her momma holla'd then left tha room.

Then, there was a knock all up in tha door downstairs. Kaseyz momma went n' opened dat shit. "Oh wassup!"

"Hi! I be Samantha Morgan n' dis is mah lil hustla Ethan. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Our thugged-out asses just wanted ta welcome you ta tha hood." tha biatch holla'd.

"Thanks. I be Natasha Tyler" Kaseyz momma holla'd.

"Ill ta hook up you Natasha yo. Hope you like it here." Samantha holla'd grinning.

"Thanks, I be shizzle our crazy asses will. Yo, Ethan you look bout mah daughtas age yo. Her name is Kasey. Yo ass two might become playas." Natasha holla'd.

"Def" Ethan holla'd.

"Anyway, our crazy asses just wanted ta welcome you, nahmean biiiatch biatch? So smoke up it here. Our thugged-out asses bout ta peep you around" Samantha holla'd then turned ta leave wit Ethan.

"Bye!" holla'd Natasha smiling. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch then strutted upstairs. "Yo Kasey guess what tha fuck therez a funky-ass pimp next door whoz ass looks around yo' age. Yo ass pimps might be phat playas."

"Def I guess" Kasey mumbled sort of ignorin her momma n' continued playin on her laptop.

Natasha sighed n' left tha room. Kasey gots up n' closed her door. I dread goin ta dis school tomorrow, her ass thought.

Da next day, Kasey gots up n' gots locked n loaded fo' her dizzle at dis freshly smoked up school, her ass strutted downstairs.

"Yo dear, take yo' lil brutha ta school please." Her mutha holla'd.

"Ugh, seriously. Fine, come on Dalton." Kasey mumbled.

Dalton gots up n' followed his sista up tha door. Kasey strutted her lil brutha ta his school then strutted ta her school, White Chapel High. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch strutted inside n' strutted tha fuck into tha crib. "Hi, I be tha freshly smoked up student Kasey Tyler."

"Ah yes, Kasey Tyler. Welcome ta White Chapel High yo. Here is yo' schedule, locker number n' combination."

"Thanks." Biatch smiled a funky-ass bit, her ass strutted outta tha crib n' looked all up in tha paper wit her locker number on dat shit. "Okay 408..408..." Biatch mumbled ta her muthafuckin ass searchin fo' her locker.

When her ass finally found it, her ass opened it rockin tha combination n' put some books tha fuck into tha locker.

Later dat dizzle around lunch time Kasey sat at a table alone. Ethan looked over n' saw Kasey.

"Yo thatz mah freshly smoked up neighbor yo. Her names Kasey." Dude holla'd ta his wild lil' playas.

"Shez hot." Benny holla'd.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Yo ass say dat ta every last muthafuckin girl. New and not."

"Fuck dat shit, seriously. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Shez straight-up hot though." he replied.

"Whatever. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Sarah, letz leave tha nerdz ta they vizzle game rap n' letz go sit all up in tha ghettofab table!" Erica grabbed Sarahz hand n' strutted off wit her muthafuckin ass.

"Sorry guys!" Sarah managed ta git up before gettin dragged off.

"Our thugged-out asses weren't even rappin' bout vizzle game" Ethan sighed.

"Wait, if shez yo' freshly smoked up neighbor her ass lives near mah crazy ass too." Benny smiled gettin off topic.

"Like you could eva gots a cold-ass lil chizzle wit her muthafuckin ass." Ethan holla'd.

"Maybe I could you don't give a fuck!" Benny broke off some disrespec.

"Yeah, aiiight… hey have you peeped Rory around?" Ethan axed.

"Fuck dat shit, not recently." Benny replied.

Then, as if on cue, Rory came n' sat beside Ethan. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. "Yo guys muthafucka! Sorry I be late, gots up in shizzle wit tha freshly smoked up vice principal."

"Why, what tha fuck did you do?" Ethan axed.

"Yo ass don't straight-up wanna know…" Rory holla'd.

"Well, they finally fired Stern n' gots a freshly smoked up vice principal. Thatz phat." Benny holla'd. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Ethan n' Rory nodded.

Meanwhile, Kasey sat at her table smokin her lunch alone fo' realz. After lunch, Kasey gots up n' strutted ta her next class but bumped tha fuck into some muthafucka.

"Oh uhm, sorry." tha playa holla'd helpin pick up her thangs.

"It aint nuthin but fine I guess. I be Kasey." Biatch smiled.

"I be Benny." he holla'd handin her thangs back.

"Thanks. Uhm, peep ya around?" Biatch holla'd.

"Yeah."

"Okay, pimped out." Biatch holla'd n' strutted away.

Kasey gots ta her locker n' put her shiznit up in dat shit. Maybe it aint so bad afta all…no Kasey no you can't fall fo' his ass no you just kicked it wit him! her ass thought.

Benny strutted up ta Ethan. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. "Dude, dat Kasey ho bumped tha fuck into mah crazy ass todizzle. Guess what biatch? Biatch was bustin a Doctor Dre shirt. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch likes Doctor Dre!"

"Since when is you a funky-ass big-ass hustla of Doctor Dre?" Ethan axed.

"Since… earlier playa! I've always dug tha show!" Benny announced.

Ethan rolled his wild lil' fuckin eyes.

After school, Kasey started ta strutt home. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch figured her brutha had went on tha school bus instead of struttin yo, but her ass preferred ta strutt. When her ass finally gots home her ass strutted inside ta her momma cookin somethang again. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Before her momma could say anythang, her ass mumbled "Not hungry" n' strutted up ta her room n' sat on her bed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Kasey fuckin started ta type on her laptop n' spent tha rest of tha night on her laptop until her ass was tired. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Biatch then went ta bed.


End file.
